


Benefits

by orphan_account



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, PWP, kinda???, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i forgot i was doing a short-story-every-day thing in class so i just did a chapter of prob the worst percabeth fic ever</p>
    </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i was doing a short-story-every-day thing in class so i just did a chapter of prob the worst percabeth fic ever

"C’mon, Percy, I’m so  _horny_ ,” complained Annabeth. She held onto his arm tight, trying to pull him onto the couch. He didn’t budge from where he stood, on his way to get to the door.

"Your dad’ll be home in, like, twenty minutes. I just came to watch Hero Six."

"Big Hero 6," she corrected. It wasn’t like her to pay attention to pop culture less than her best friend, but she payed attention more out of boredom than actual interest.

"Whatever," he said. "Please let go."

Annabeth huffed and released his arm. “Come back later, then. Or tomorrow. My dad is taking the night shift and my stepmom is taking my brothers out to the movies.”

Percy looked back at her. He caught her grey eyes and smiled. “Until when?”

Annabeth bounced in her seat. “Until late. Like, midnight. Come over.”

He turned all the way around and swayed. “Can I bring friends?” he said in a sarcastic, singsong voice.

"Ha ha. Will you be there?" She was beginning to get impatient, feeling less turned as he hesitated.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

"You seem so excited!" Annabeth put on a phony smile and slapped Percy’s ass. "Get the fuck outta here, ugly."

"You just begged to fuck me, dude." Percy walked away, grabbing is jacket off the couch arm. "Which I will do. In good time. You whore."

Annabeth sprung up from her seat and almost toppled over. She watched Percy cackle and run to the door. “You know that’s sexist! I’ve fucking told you!”

"See you tomorrow, Annabeth!" He slid out the door and and laughed again through the door. 


End file.
